For richer or poorer
by kiwichan2
Summary: Kagome and Sango live in the slum area of Tokyo. But what happens when one day Kagome finds a lottery ticket on the street, and it ends up being the winning one to over 210 million dollars? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RR
1. Low Life

DISCLAIMER- yet again, whoever you are, you decide to read this pointless, meaningless disclaimer, when you sure as hell know that I do not own Inuyasha, but here you are… reading this… and no, if you're wondering… I don't own him. Just be happy I woke up today and decided to even write this disclaimer, but then I would be sued of all the money I have… *reaches into pocket and pulls out a quarter and a penny* …uhh $.26 is up for the taking

**Summary-**

**Kagome and Sango have been best friends their whole lives in the slum area of ****Tokyo****. They have nothing but each other, both being abandoned when they were young. But what happens when one day Kagome finds a lottery ticket on the street, and it ends up being the winning one to over 210 million dollars? They transfer from their old beaten down high school to the most expensive ****Tokyo**** boarding school in all of ****Japan****. Everyone at this new high school is stuck up and snobby. How dare they talk to anyone lower than themselves? Kagome and Sango felt out of place and almost wanted to go back to their old lifestyle, until they met 2 classmates in particular that lived only next door… Inu/Kag San/Mir Kikyo/no one**

I don't know if this story will work, and I need to know if it will. I will write this first chapter, and I want some reviews to tell me whether or not I should continue this story. Thanks!!

-----------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this)- * *

----------------------------

Title: For richer or Poorer

Chapter 1: Low life

The morning light crept in through the thin roof of the slum and blinded the 15 year old girl. Her black hair whipped around her face as she shook the sleepiness from her face. She trudged into the room over and shook her best friend awake. The black haired girl rubbed her eyes and groaned. She crawled off of her straw mattress, and slipped on her blue jeans that were about to fall apart. She sighed.

"Oh my jeans… Kagome, do you have a pair I could borrow?" the girl asked. She held up her ripped and torn, now black more than blue- jeans.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I am sorry Sango, I have none left that are suitable for wearing" She left the room and sat down on her own straw mattress. A drop of water landed on her head as soon as she sat down, and looked up. Another one came crashing down on her nose. "Sango?" she called.

Sango came into her room. "Yes?"

"It is starting to rain, we are going to have to put buckets out again, lets go look around for plastic bottles, they work well too" she ordered, wiping the water off of the crook of her nose. Sango moaned.

"Not again…"

"Yes, again sadly, we have to start school in about 15 minutes, we should hurry up and do this so when we come home we don't have to swim to our beds" Kagome said jokingly. Sango drooped her head down, she looked sad. Kagome ran over and gave her best friend a hug. "Don't worry Sango, we'll find a way out of this dump someday" she assured her. Sango shook her head and straightened up.

"Yeah, your right. We should get going" she pointed out, as they lost more time just standing there. Kagome nodded and pulled on her only pair of sneakers. They both had a hole in the front, as did Sango's.  Kagome held open the wooden flap that was supposed to be the door and followed her out. This small slum was their home. The only one they have had ever since they were abandoned when they were young. They were both only 6 years old.

_Flashback**_

_A young 6 year old Kagome sat huddled in an alley crying. "Mommy… why did you leave…" she sobbed into her small shirt. It was raining hard and lighting lit the alley up every now and then._

_"Excuse me, do you know where my mommy is?" a little girl asked, poking Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome lifted her head and stopped crying._

_"Do you know where MY mommy is?" she asked back. The little girl shook her head no and sat down next to her._

_"My name is Sango, what is your name?" she asked. Kagome was crying again._

_"Kagome" she sobbed. "Did your mommy leave you too?" Sango nodded and spoke up._

_"I miss her so much" she responded. "There are so many strangers out there… I want her to be here right now" Kagome nodded in agreement._

_"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be by myself, I am scared" Kagome said, another tear falling down her face and mixing in with the rain. Sango gave her a hug._

_"Uh-huh" she said. "I am scared to be alone too" Sango looked at Kagome and spotted a glowing pink jewel around her neck and pointed to it. "I like your prettyful necklace" Kagome smiled._

_"Thank you, my Jii-san gave it to me before my mommy left me" she explained holding the jewel in her hand. "He said it is called the Shikon no Tama"_

_Sango stared at it in awe. "I wish I had a necklace like that" she looked at the ground sadly. Kagome felt sorry and stared at her wrist. It was a bracelet her mom gave her when she was 5. It had a black band and shells moved around loosely on the band. She unclipped it and held it out._

_"Here, have this, best friend"_

_ End of Flashback**_

Kagome and Sango joined the rest of the class, and took their seats. They were wooden and very uncomfortable. The whole slum neighborhood went to this school, and no one had nice clothes or anything. They were all thankful for what they had and didn't care how they looked. Sango and Kagome liked this because they didn't have to worry about what other people though of them. The teacher strolled into the small cramped shed-like room and took a seat.

"Good morning, class" she said.

"Good morning, Miss Kaede" they all replied in unison.

She smiled. "Today we will be learning harder equations than last time. If you would, please take out your math books" she told the class. Everyone quickly pulled out their books and listened carefully for further instructions. When Kagome took hers out, the cover fell off and hit the floor with a "thud". The pages were ripped, and poorly taped back together. The binding was terrible and the whole thing looked like it would fall apart at any given moment. Kagome raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Kagome?" Miss Kaede answered.

"May I please have a new book?" she asked holding hers up. Suddenly the binding fell loose and went crashing to the floor. Kagome winced and arched an eyebrow at her book.

"I am very sorry Kagome, but these are the only books we have, and you must keep yours. If I gave you a newer book, then I would have to give everyone else a newer book" she explained. Kagome frowned and sat down. She bent down and scooped up the trashed book and tried piecing it all together as best she could. Sango glanced at her from across the room and held up her book that had too fallen apart like hers. They laughed silently and turned around. 

"Now class, turn to page 56" Miss Kaede ordered. Kagome chuckled.

_"Easier said than done…'_

--------------------------------------

Sango fell back onto her bed/mattress and yawned. Kagome strolled in and did the same as her.

"What a day" Kagome said tiredly. She could hear the pit pat of water falling into the buckets and soda bottles all around her. She thought she would go insane if she stayed there any longer. She got up and entered Sango's room.

"I am going to take a walk, okay?" she told her best friend. Sango opened an eye and quirked a brow. 

"Aren't you going to go to the soup kitchen for dinner?" she questioned her curiously. Kagome nodded.

"I will meet you there when I am done, I just think I need some fresh air" Kagome walked out into the freezing rain. It was just a small drizzle, but she could still feel her clothes getting wet quickly. _'Oh well…'_ she thought, going off toward the city. She walked for about 10 minutes around the city, and found the park. She sat down inside one of the jungle gyms to escape the rain, and inhaled the air deeply. She looked around at everyone passing by, they all had nice and expensive clothing, and shoes. They walked with their nose high in the air, proudly. 

_'If only I could wear clothes like that…' _she said to herself mentally. _'I wonder what it would be like to live in one of those big expensive boarding schools with tons of other rich students, and go to school with them. Just think, new textbooks, clothes… a new home' Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a dump truck rolling by._

"Oh what's the use, I'll never go there, and so what's the point of even dreaming…"she said to no one in particular. "Better go to the soup kitchen before Sango gets mad" Just as she got up, the jewel around her neck started glowing for a second but dimmed back to normal. Kagome didn't notice at all. She hopped out of the jungle gym and walked down the sidewalk to the soup kitchen. It was already dark by then and the streets were becoming deserted. Another dump truck came roaring down the street past her. A bag of trash went flying out the back, along with other numerous junk items. Kagome moved off to the left more to avoid the trash, but got slapped in the face by a piece of paper. She peeled it off her face and read it closely. It was a lottery ticket, and the date for the drawing wasn't until that night.

"Cool, a lottery ticket" she said to herself. "I've always wanted one of these, maybe I should try it" she tucked the lottery ticket into her pocket and skipped the rest of the way to the soup kitchen. She greeted a little boy that held the door open for her, and spotted Sango sitting alone. She jumped into line and grabbed a bowl of soup. She thanked the cooks and took a seat across from Sango.

"Sorry I am late, the nerve of this guy that was driving a dump truck. He should be fired" she said harshly. "The guy practically hit me and he dumped trash all over the street" Sango gasped.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked worriedly. She dropped her spoon into her soup by accident, and was trying to fish it out with her finger. Kagome just nodded and reached into her pocket.

"Like I said, he practically hit me, but he DIDN'T so don't worry, anyways, I found this lottery ticket. I am thinking of checking the numbers tonight" she said. "Cross your fingers" Sango crossed her toes and shrugged. Kagome looked at her weirdly. "What are you doing?"

"Well I need my fingers right now, I'm hungry" she laughed, pulling her spoon out of the bowl. "Mmm... chicken noodle" she said in between bites. "Hey, how do you find out what the numbers are?" she asked, slurping down a spoonful of soup.

"Umm I think they draw them at 7 o clock on TV" Kagome replied. She glanced at her watch and smiled. "It is almost 7 o clock, I think I will stick around and watch it from the TV in here" she explained, pointing out the TV in the corner of the kitchen. 

Sango nodded. "Alright, I guess I will stay too then. I don't want to walk home alone when it's dark, it is too dangerous" Kagome stared at her and heard the TV in the corner of the room burst to life, as the Tokyo lottery came on screen.

"Come on Sango, they're starting" she said, pulling Sango out of her chair toward the TV. People were beginning to crowd around and watch the numbers being drawn. Kagome hit Sango on the shoulder, and she quickly crossed her fingers. Kagome did the same, and took out the lottery ticket. She held it tightly and stared at the screen hopefully. The usual gorgeous woman that picked the numbers every time, turned the crank as 5 balls shot up through the tube and rolled down the platform for announcing. 

"Here is coming!" Sango said enthusiastically. She had her fingers, toes, arms, legs, and even eyes crossed for luck. The woman strolled over toward the balls and turned them around and called them out one by one.

"And our first number… 27" she announced. There were tons of screaming and yelling going on just then. Kagome wasn't as spastic as everyone else, but Sango could tell that 27 was there.

"Next number is… 59" The gorgeous woman said. Kagome jumped with joy.

"We have that one too, Sango!" she screamed, as everyone quieted down to hear the next number.

"Next is… 12" Kagome looked near tears, or a heart attack.

"OMG!! THAT'S 3!!" she yelled, everyone started crowding around her to watch, fore they had already lost. 

"Second to last… 41" The room filled with screaming and applause. 

"Kagome, what's left?!" Sango asked her best friend nervously. Kagome pointed to the card. She was practically about to bawl she was so happy. 

Kagome's hands shook violently. "Umm…" she took a look at the card. "We only need 17" she announced. Sango got to quick thinking, and ordered everyone to cross their toes, fingers, arms, legs, and even eyes. Everyone obeyed her, and waited patiently for the last number to be called.

 "And last number to be called tonight, folks, is…" it was like time itself had stopped, and decided to stop there and never continue. Kagome's hand was nearly crushing the lottery ticket, and Sango was in mere suspense. Everyone and everything was frozen in place, no one was even breathing. It was quiet as a mouse. And then it hit them.

"17!" 

Everyone froze hesitantly and reacted. Kagome was thrown up into the air, as well as Sango and passed around under all of the excitement. People were cheering and clapping, congratulating them on their victory. Some even tried to steal the ticket, but Kagome punched the thieves in the face. No one seemed to care about that; only that she and Sango were instantly multi millionaires. 

"Kagome!" Sango roared over the noise. "What do we do now?" Everyone started to hush up seeing that the two winners were trying to talk to each other. The crowd put Sango and Kagome back on their feet. And the two best friends hugged. Kagome lifted her head and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. 

"We go shopping"

The two little school girls ran out of the soup kitchen screaming, just running, and not even looking back.

------------------------------------------------

hey minna, I just wrote this out of plain boredom, and I think it sounds cute so far. Soon they are going to get their money and transfer to the most expensive boarding school in all of Japan. I can't wait to keep writing as soon as I get the OKAY, or… the NO. If I get a no, to stop this story because it is no good, I will happily agree. I just want the complete truth everyone, please don't lie to me. I hate liars.

Click the purple button

Because then you will be happy

That I was happy

Because I was happy

To update the story

To make you happy

Lets all be happy! *sings little tune and does little dance*

Kiwii


	2. High Life

DISCLAIMER- Give me one good reason, why I should say that I don't own him, when you already know that I don't own him. But then again you don't know that. I could be Rumiko Takahashi dressed up in a little girl costume pretending to write these stories… you don't know that, now do you? …that's what I thought. So I guess I should write this crap anyways…. want a disclaimer? Go look for it somewhere else… maybe next chapter.

Okay well I see that a lot of you liked the story so far, so I decided I will keep writing! I am thinking of adding a lot of the characters that weren't in my other story or aren't there yet. Such as: Kikyo, Hojo, Kirara (just plain kitty ^^) and Shippou. I am also adding characters that already are in my other story like: Sesshoumaru, Rin, Naraku, and Kaede. I can't wait to get to writing all of this, but I must warn you all. I have another story being written at the same time so it will be hard to post the chapters absolutely immediately. I am thinking of updating hm… once a week, you know like a schedule. I will probably write the day or date that I will update next every week for both stories, you can check that out every so often to see when the next update will come. Believe me, I need a system. Knowing me, I am the most unorganized and forgetful person. SO if you don't like it. Too bad. 

**Also… I want some feedback on this chapter. You see, I am for now on every time I start a new story I am going to ask everyone to tell me if I should keep going with this story. And well when I did that a while ago before, when I got to the 2nd chapter, it was like no one wanted to read it! …ugh, well anyways, I am going to do it for *2* chapters instead of 1 so I can be sure I want to put all my time and effort into writing this and know that it is going to good use…**

----------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

---------------------------------

Title: For richer or poorer

Chapter 2: High life

"Oh I just love that outfit over there!" Kagome called to her best friend from across the store. They were both running around giggling in girlish delight and were having the best time of their lives.

"Oh, I like that one too!" Sango responded picking it up. She flipped over the tag and stared at the price curiously. "Hmm… 150 dollars? Oh well!" she said throwing it in her basket. It was already filled to the rim in overpriced clothing from Gucci, Prate, and Versace. Right now, the two teenage girls were at the mall in one of the most expensive clothing stores. This was the first time that either of the girls had been to the mall, and were thrilled about shopping like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome held up her basket against Sango's. Both of the baskets were stuffed with clothing and each one had about the same amount in it. "Do you think this enough to tie us over?" she asked, picking up a nice silver watch and matching ring. She stared at it in awe, and tossed it into her basket along with the other things.

Sango struggled to pick up her basket. "Yeah, for now I guess" she responded. She hauled the basket over to the cash register and heaved it onto the marble counter. It was so polished Sango could see herself in it. "Omgosh, I love this! How about we get marble counters in our kitchen?" she suggested, dumping the basket out on the long counter as 3 clerks started ringing up the things.   

Kagome nodded in response, and too lifted her basket onto the counter and emptying it of its contents. She reached into her newly bought purse and whipped out her newly bought wallet that was filled with cash and various credit cards, which were also, new.

(Oh do I love that word…. new…) Kagome handed the card to the cashier and swiped it through the machine.

"You girls look like you just won the lottery or something. Either that, or you have one rich daddy" the cashier said to Sango. Sango just laughed and looked down at her feet. She was wearing a new pair of flip flops that had cost about 200 dollars from Gucci. 

"You would be surprised…" she mumbled under her breath. It was quiet enough that the cashier couldn't hear it over the cash register ringing up her items, but loud enough for Kagome to take notice. After all of their things were paid for, the two decided to go to the food court and grab a bite to eat. They had paid a saleswoman at the customer service desk to bring their limo up front and load all of their belongings into it. The woman had happily obeyed the order and ran off to start loading the limo with dozens of bags of clothing as Kagome and Sango finished exploring. They had paid the woman about 1000 dollars to do it, so who wouldn't be happy?

"Hey Kagome" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. They sat down at a table in the food court and sipped their slushies that they had just recently bought. "Look over there" she said pointing out a pair of guys that were eyeing them from across the food court. Kagome pulled out her pocket mirror and opened it up. She shined it behind her to see the guys so that she wouldn't have to turn around and be caught. When she got it just right she almost melted. One of the two guys were absolutely gorgeous. His friend that was sitting with him wasn't too bad looking himself, but he could never match the other one. Kagome leaned over toward Sango and covered the side of her mouth so they couldn't lip read. If they could anyways. 

"Oh my gods, the one with the long white hair is so bishie!" she pointed out. Her face was flushed and oddly love struck. Sango giggled and snatched Kagome's pocket mirror for a look herself. She aimed it on the guy with long white hair's friend. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing blue jeans, and a black T-shirt. 

"Gorgeous is an understatement" she said struck by awe. Sango slipped the pocket mirror back up and searched around for them again. They were gone. "Kagome, they left" Sango whined. Kagome stole back her mirror and tried herself. Having no luck herself, she simply turned around but could find them no where in sight. 

"They must have had to leave" she explained sitting back down. Kagome decided to give up on the guys, and changed the topic to something else. "Sango, what do you think of going to Tachisaka?" she questioned. She sat patiently for Sango to answer.

Sango's face lit up with anticipation. "OMG, you don't mean the highly expensive dream boarding school, do you?!" she said suddenly. Kagome flew back from the shock wave that Sango had sent through her with her high pitched voice.

Kagome laughed and hushed Sango. "Yes, I do mean that one" she said smiling. "Do you want to go?" Sango was on the edge of her seat with a large grin on her face, and she was bouncing slightly up and down. 

"Oh my god… WOULD I?!"

"I take that as a yes?"

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT"

The two teenage girls rushed out of the food court into the main part of the mall, and found the exit out. They hopped into the waiting limo and sped off into Tokyo. The limo driver turned around in his seat slightly at a red light and lowered the window. 

"Where to, ladies?" he asked in a professional tone. The girls squealed in unison.

"Tachisaka boarding school!" Kagome replied proudly. "And step on it!" she commanded. She slammed back into her seat and spilled her slushie on the floor. The car had roared to life and sent Kagome flying against her seat the moment she said step on it.

"This guy is good!" Sango yelled excitedly. Kagome pouted, now that she didn't have anything to drink. Sango suck out her tongue and laughed at her best friend.

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

_**5 hours earlier_

The manager of the Tokyo lottery shook each of Kagome and Sango's hands and took a seat in front of them. 

"Good afternoon ladies" The manager welcomed them, sipping his piping coffee. "May I please see the winning ticket, so I may verify it?" he asked, holding out a hand to take the ticket. He mumbled a few mhm's and ohh....'s before handing it back. "Well now ladies, it seems that you have won. Congratulations" he said, taking his seat.

The two girls hugged each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. 

"You and your mother must be very happy, Miss Sango. I wish the best of luck to you both. Now don't go spending it all at one time" she said pointing a finger to Sango. "Now, if you would like to deposit the money into a new banking account we would be glad to do that for you if you wish" he said showing them out of the room. Kagome nodded and stuck her hand out to shake it.

"Thank you so much" Sango thanked him, too shaking his hand to be polite. "We must be leaving now" she said, waving a goodbye and dragging Kagome out the door behind her. When they were out of viewing distance, maybe a few blocks down, Kagome pulled off her wig and sunglasses that she had been wearing, and wiped the makeup off of her face.

"I can't believe he actually thought you were my mom!" Sango screamed wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck and twirling around. Kagome laughed and threw the useless items into a nearby dumpster and joined back up with Sango.

"Let's go get a credit card so we can do some major shopping" Kagome suggested immediately. Sango nodded and followed her down the sidewalk to god knows where.

_**End of flashback_

 ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

"We have arrived" the chauffer announced to the very hyper teenage girls who were practically bouncing off the walls.

"YAY!" they yelled like little girls. They both jumped out of the limo in a hurry and trudged up the steps to the main office building. They entered the office and were greeted by a young lady sitting at a large desk.

"How may I help you?"

   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

Kagome and Sango skipped out of the main office happily and loaded into the limo. Neither of them could believe that they were actually going to the Tachisaka boarding school! The most sought after, highly prestigious and of course, far most expensive boarding school in the world! But then again, they had the doe to do it.

"Where to now, ladies?" the chauffer asked politely. 

Kagome held up the keys that were given to her and read one of them closely. "Umm, take us to… Paradise square. Hmm, that must be the name of the dorm building we will be staying in" Kagome said aloud. She shoved the keys back into her pocket, as the car sped up and zoomed down the road to Paradise square. When the car had slowed to a stop, Kagome and Sango got out of the car and took the elevator to the 5th floor. Kagome found the room and pushed the door open. 

"OMG" the both uttered in unison

The room was gigantic. When you came in, there was a large living room already furnished with the most expensive and nicest furniture you could get your hands on. There was a large screen thin screen television hanging on the wall above the fireplace, and vases of flowers were everywhere. The floor was soft and carpeted with a super soft Persian rug, and beautiful pictures were hanging from the wall. As you turned left into the next room- it was the kitchen. It had every single kitchen appliance, utensil, and any other cooking tool imaginable. The kitchen was too quite big and even had a long wooden and polished table in there with 2 chairs on each side. In the middle of the table was a gorgeous centerpiece consisting of flowers, acorns, pine, and popery. (Okay so I can't spell it too bad) Kagome snuck down the hallway toward the bedroom. But instead of 1 bedroom that was cramped and small; there were *2* bedrooms that were bigger than either teen had expected. Kagome flopped onto a bed in one of the rooms and claimed it as hers. It too was carpeted with a Persian rug and had its own television. The sheets were 1000 count thread and the bed spread was lovely lavender and rose color. Sango's room was identical to Kagome's, but had a different colored bed spread. Each of the rooms had their own walk-in closet that could fit about 50 people inside, and they had their own bathrooms. Both had a large circular tub already furnished with highly expensive soaps and shampoos from across the world. Kagome sat down on the side of the tub and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Everything was written in French and the soap smelled of vanilla and cinnamon buns. 

"Oh my god, this stuff cost a fortune!" Kagome squealed, taking another smell to satisfy her nose. 

Sango entered Kagome's room and plopped down onto her bed. "Kagome, this is the best day of my life!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She acted as though she were on top of the world. Kagome stayed in the bathroom and examined the standing glass, see-through shower that also stood in the luxurious bathroom. 

"Me too, Sango!" she called back. After no response, probably because she couldn't hear her, Kagome descended from the bathroom and joined her best friend on the queen sized bed. "Do you think we should go get our clothes, they're still in the car" Kagome pointed out. She turned over onto her back and stretched. "I am too tired" she yawned.

Sango too did the same and scrunched up under the covers. "Let's let the chauffer do that"

"Yeah, right now alls I want to do is…" she trailed off to let her best friend finish the sentence for her. Sango knew Kagome well enough to know what she was thinking.

"Guys"

---------------------------------

Sango had called the chauffer to bring up their bags, and when they arrived, they both started rummaging through the pile of things. Kagome had picked out a pair of 75 dollar jeans from Prate, and a green T-shirt that had written across of it "Bad Girl". Sango on the other hand, pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had a magenta stripe running down the side of each sleeve, and had a Hawaiian flower on the front. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on a silver friendship charm bracelet that Kagome and she had gotten.

"Ready to go tour the huge campus?" Kagome asked, popping her head into Sango's room. 

"Yeah, let's go" she said skipping out of the room. She latched onto Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of the room behind her. Just as they were coming through the door, the door straight across the hall opened slowly as well. Kagome stopped to watch who was leaving also, as did Sango. Out came 2 boys, one with black hair pulled into a ponytail, and the other with long silver hair. Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise. Not that one of the boy's hair color was unusual, but that she had seen them before. The two turned around and saw Kagome and Sango. They smiled innocently at them and left. After they were out of sight, Sango turned to Kagome.

"Why didn't you go after him?" she asked.

"I… froze" 

"Well isn't the reason we even left was to look for hot guys?"

"Yes"

"Well then what was wrong?"

"He wasn't hot… he was gorgeous"

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, another chapter. Please tell me what you think so I can decide if I want to continue or not. Thanks!!

Oh, and while I was looking around, my friend Kim, gave me this link to a site that you may like if you went to it!

It has a lot of Japanese songs from like every single person you can imagine: 

Click the purple button

Because then you will be happy

That I was happy

Because I was happy

To update the story

To make you happy

Because I wanted you to be happy

So you would review

And make me happy

Lets all be happy! *does little dance*

Kiwii


	3. Snob Haven

DISCLAIMER: what do u think

Hey guess what, I found time to write this chapter!! OMG, this week has been a living nightmare!! Everyday I have been going to play auditions for the school musical, and working my butt off. Well in the end, I and ALL of my friends get NO parts and no lines or anything; we are the 'extras'. We think that the musical director Mr. Bond is prejudice because he only chooses his favorite students. He is an 8th grade teacher for the S team and me and all of my friends are on the R team. Therefore, we do not know him or have him for any classes. He chose his favorite students as the leads, whether they sucked or not. Just about every single person from the R team was put in as an extra or background person (hah fillers) except for a few chosen ones who were just really pretty and flaunted there way to a part with one line. It is such a disgrace that a teacher would be that prejudice for something as small as a school musical. I think it is crazy and me and all of my friends are dropping out. Thank god we do not have him for classes or I would never go back to school again. The bastard. 

----------------------------------------

Talking- " "

Thinking- ' '

Actions (rarely I do this) * *

---------------------------------------

Title: For richer or poorer

Chapter 3: Snob haven 

((I would like to make a reminder- Kagome and Sango both have street smarts; therefore they are very smart when it comes to people))

The rest of the day wasn't the most exciting one for the two teenagers. They had walked around campus trying to get acquainted to it so they wouldn't get lost, and checked out a few guys from afar. Kagome sat down on a bench underneath an old willow tree and sighed of exhaustion. 

"We've been out here all day and we haven't even met anyone yet! Hey that reminds me, when do we start classes?" Kagome had blabbed out together in one word. Sango happened to catch the last part and also took a seat next to her. She rested her chin in her hands and closed her eyes to think.

"Well… that paper the secretary gave us said we would start umm… tomorrow. She even gave us schedules. I will give you yours when we get back to the room" she explained. The wind was blowing outside and Kagome's hair swayed with the breeze. The little gust blew on her face, and she closed her eyes; enjoying the coolness of its touch.

"I could stay here forever, this has got to be my favorite place of all" Kagome said, her eyes still closed. Sango mhm'ed and inhaled deeply. The sun peeked through the leaves and branches of the old willow tree, and cast rays of light onto their faces. It was warm and pleasant all at the same time- the perfect feeling on such a nice day like this. Kagome tucked her hands behind her head and cradled the back of her neck as she slumped further down into the seat. She couldn't help but think of the encounter that she had with boy across the hall. 

_He was just so… whoa. I wonder what his name is or if he would ever take me out to lunch… hah that's a laugh. But… why did he look so familiar? It's like I have seen him somewhere before, but it wasn't him… but it was him. Oh, Kagome get a gold of yourself! What are the chances?!_

"Kagome?" 

Kagome thwacked her hand across the bench hitting Sango. "Not now, I am trying to think"

Sango rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"Someone"

"Gender?"

Kagome hesitated to answer and pretended to ignore her question. 

"Kagome, gender?"

"Male" _Ugh crap it slipped out. Now she is going to ask me questions about who it is for the rest of my life!_

Sango quirked a brow and moved closer. "Oh ok…I see" she glanced at her watch. "You know what?  I think I will save my questioning for later. Right now we should be getting back, it's getting late" Kagome forced an eye open as the light that squeezed through the branches blinded her. She covered her eye with a hand and rubbed.

"Alright then, let's get going before I get too attached to this place" Kagome stood up and trailed Sango from behind. Her stomach growled and begged for food. She clutched her stomach and stopped. Sango turned around to see what was keeping Kagome, and raced back.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" Kagome asked. She took Sango's hand and stood up. Sango nodded her head in response and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, let's go grocery shopping. I already checked the cabinets at the dorm and they didn't load them with food or anything, so no use going back there just to end up empty handed" she said matter-of-factly. Kagome frowned a little but suddenly smiled.

"Nah, let's go out to dinner. I hate grocery shopping, besides we can do that tomorrow" She craned her head around Sango and looked off into the distance to see if she could spot a plaza or something nearby. The sun was still lowering in the sky, and blinded her sight. Kagome just shrugged questionably and raised a brow. 

"Umm, maybe we should just stroll around and see what we can find" she suggested. Kagome shook her head a little, but then smiled in return. 

"But wait-" Sango said stopping her best friend who was a few paces ahead. "We should go back to the dorm and get a little more dressed up, we look pretty sloppy right now" she pointed out. Kagome glanced down at Sango's outfit of sweatshirt and sweatpants. Not exactly what I would call 'dressed up'.

Kagome started off to get a little bit of a head start. "Alright" she said waving Sango to catch up. "I want to find a restaurant early so it won't be packed later" 

Sango didn't exactly know what she was talking about and felt left in the dark. "Huh? What do you mean early?" Kagome jolted around and faced Sango. 

"You have got to be kidding me" she replied softly. Sango waved her head side to side. Kagome stared at her best friend strangely. _'Oh yeah… I bet she has never been to a restaurant before…'_ "Okay, when I was 4 years old, I remember my mom taking me out to restaurants every night, but we would leave so early…" Sango nodded, proving she was still following. "When I asked why, she said that if we went to a nice restaurant later, then it would be packed and we would have to wait a long time to get a table or to be served. Of course, at that age I barely knew what any of that meant" Sango still looked to be oblivious. "Oh forget it, let's go before it gets late"

----------------------------

_Back at the dorm_

Kagome tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, and kept looking at her watch every minute. Sango had been locked up in her closet for almost 25 minutes looking for something to wear out to dinner. _Well there goes the 'early dinner' analogy _Sango's head popped out of the closet fully dressed. She frowned, and spun around in front of the full length mirror. 

"hmm… oh, I like it! Wait… no, this doesn't look right" Sango tumbled back into her closet and started throwing clothes all around the room, even out of the closet into the bedroom.  Kagome looked so hungry she could cry. Sango crawled back out of the closet wearing another outfit. She nodded excitedly, but then pursed her lips into a frown. Kagome hoped that she was going to wear that and they could leave, but the second Kagome opened her mouth to say something, Sango had beat her to it and raced back into the closet throwing more things about. Kagome's faced just seemed to collapse into a mound of angry expressions. 

"Sango! What the hell is taking you so long?!" Kagome had finally popped and Sango didn't seem one bit scared. She strolled out like she was walking the runway at a fashion show and smiled. 

"Let's go!" she quirked happily. Kagome UNhappily tossed her purse over her own shoulder and waited for Sango to gather her accessories.   

_Oh gods this will take just as long…_

Just as Kagome had predicted, Sango took almost 15 minutes picking out her accessories, purse and jewelry. By the time they had left the dorm, it was going to be almost 6:00. Kagome sighed at the time, but shrugged it off quickly. Her stomach roared explosively and demanded food. Sango was almost positive she could hear Kagome's tummy grumble, and took that as a sign that they should get going.

As the two approached the campus plaza, there were 2 restaurants in view. One was an Olive Garden, and another was a Red Lobster. There was also a bar next to that, but neither Sango nor Kagome drank, so they agreed to never step foot in there. They agreed on eating at Red Lobster since the sight of the line wasn't out the door as much as Olive Garden. They quickly snatched a place in line and waited patiently to be seated, along with the other hundred some people in front of them. Suddenly, a fight had started between the couple of guys ahead of them and punches were started to be thrown. Sango stepped back and almost got punched herself. As she stepped back, she accidentally stepped on a girl's foot behind her. 

"Hey watch it!" the girl snapped at Sango. She bent down and pet her toe that had been crushed. "You are so lucky you didn't scuff up my shoe, bitch!"

  
Sango turned around slowly and gave her a could-kill glare. "Ex~cuse m~e?!" Sango had taken another step closer toward the girl, almost stepping on her other foot. But the girl had pulled it back immediately, sending murderous glares back at Sango.

"You _heard me you hoe!" she barked out curtly. "Why, I bet you don't even go to our school. You look like a piece of trailer trash that crawled out from a port-o-potty" _

"Well now bitchy mcbitch, at least this piece of 'trailer trash' actually has a life and doesn't obsess over her damn shoes more then her life!"

"That was a terrible comeback" she hissed back.

"Oh, it was? I thought it would be too complicated for that little piece of shit you called a brain… but I guess not!" Sango said venomously.

"I've had enough, step aside before I have kick your ass"

Sango was taken back by her oh-so-hurtful comment. She gave a fake hurt look and poured out the sarcastic comebacks. "Kagome, I am shaking in my boots! You have GOT to help me before this little bitchy whore slut tries to hurt me!!" Sango shot a look at the girl's shoes that she had stepped on. When she had stepped on one, she accidentally caused the shoelace on that shoe come undone. Sango bent over and started smacking her butt. "You want it? Come get it you little skank! But, be careful… we don't want you tripping and breaking a nail now do we?" The girl had embers shooting from her ears and her face almost turned purple. 

"Oh please, now why the hell would I tri-" The girl had started moving toward Sango, but mid-sentence, her foot got caught under her other and she went crashing to the ground. She stood up and dusted her knees off but cried in horror when she examined her broken thumb nail. 

Kagome and Sango nearly died of laughter as the girl's friends crowded around her and gaped at her nail. The two twisted around just as a hostess approached them with menus and led them to their table, leaving the group of snobs to themselves. The hostess left them and a waitress came to their table for their drinks. 

"Umm… Tropical Punch" Kagome answered politely. Sango was sill briefly searching the drinks but lowered her menu when she realized it was her turn to order something.

"I'll have some water" 

The waitress left the table with their drink orders and Kagome voiced her opinion. 

"This place is full of snobs, I am starting to hate it already" she said sadly.   
  


"Don't worry; I am sure things will get better once classes start tomorrow. Not to mention that no one can be that snobby in front of the teachers" Sango picked up her menu and gazed over it once again. "Oh… that sounds good"

Kagome laughed and too picked up her menu. 

---------------------------------------

Dinner had gone quite well, even though there was that little pre-dinner fight. But, besides that little booboo everything went smoothly. The food was great, and there wasn't even a glimpse of the girl who had got up close and personal with Sango the rest of the night, to their enjoyment. Kagome finished brushing her teeth and slipped into bed. Sango came in and sat on the edge of her bed lazily.

"May I help you?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight; I don't like sleeping in that big bed all by myself"

"No"

"Please? Just for tonight, really"

Kagome frowned and pulled the sheets and blankets back. "Okay" 

Sango jumped into bed, and snuggled under the warmth of the comforter. "Kagome?"

"Mhm?"

"I miss home" she yawned and slid her eyes shut.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek hotly. "Me too"

((AWW ME TOO!!! *wails into shirt*))

-------------------------------

The alarm clock sprang to life, startling Kagome whose head was only a foot from it. Sango was already awake and sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Sango" Kagome said; her mouth filled with a yawn.

Sango waved back tiredly and dragged herself out of the bed. She groaned and tumbled back into her closet yet again.

"Don't take as long as yesterday getting dressed or we will never get to school today!" Kagome called from her bathroom. Sango groaned in reply. After they were both done changing and showering, they sat down at the kitchen table and almost cried. They had forgotten to go grocery shopping and there was nothing in the house to eat. 

"Is there a Starbucks nearby, maybe we can pick up a bagel and coffee on the way to school" Kagome said dully. Sango didn't say anything and just slammed her head onto the table in front of her. Kagome didn't know whether that was a yes or a no, so she just dragged Sango out of the chair and out the door with her.

---------------------------

"There isn't enough time, Kagome. We have to get to class, sorry no Starbucks" Sango grumbled. The Starbucks was just down the road, but the large clock tower said that there was only 5 minutes left until classes started. Kagome sighed in defeat and walked past the Starbucks sadly. 

"What are our classes anyways?" Kagome asked, trying to get her mind off of the Starbucks. Sango reached into her pocket and unfolded 2 sheets of paper. She handed one to Kagome and started reading hers aloud. Kagome matched her schedule to hers, and they were exactly the same.  
  


"How did you get them to make our schedules the same?"

Sango chuckled. "The lady wouldn't let me have the same classes. I told her that we had to be together but she completely ignored me. Until… I slipped her a hundred and she gladly put us together." Kagome laughed at her friend's quick mind and put her schedule into her own pocket.

"You do realize that everyone here will be snobby and such. We don't know anyone here either so we are going to have to fend for ourselves for a while" Kagome stated matter-of-factly.  Sango nodded. 

"And you DO realize that if we don't move faster we will be late" Sango also stated truthfully. Kagome too nodded and Sango started running ahead.

"HEY!!" Kagome screamed from behind. She also sprinted off but was still far behind her. "WAIT UP!!"

----------------------------------------

Sango took a seat next to Kagome and pulled out her books. People were still entering the classroom one by one, and the teacher wasn't even there yet. Kagome put her chin in her palms to rest but snapped back up as she noticed someone walk in the classroom. The girl from the night before strolled in and took a seat around the other girls that were with her last night also. She had black hair and it was pulled back into a low ponytail. Sango too saw her enter and shot daggers toward her behind her back.

The teacher walked in and places his briefcase onto the podium. "Good morning class!" he called. There was a small echo of mumbling that sort of sounded like "yeah whatever, morning to you too" The teacher who was apparently unaffected by the classes rude reply, took out a paper and started taking roll. He looked up and caught Sango and Kagome in his view.

"Ah, class we have two new students joining us this year" he said happily. He ushered Kagome to stand up and she said a few things about herself. Sango copied what Kagome had done and slouched back down into her seat. The entire time that they were talking, Kagome could see out the corner of her eye that the girl was laughing and giggling among her friends.

"Miss Kikyo!" the teacher snapped. "Show some respect, young lady!" Kikyo shut up and sat up straight. 

"Yes, Mr. Tawashiki. I am very sorry for my rude behavior" she apologized sweetly. The devil horns seemed to have disappeared and were replaced by a halo. 

"Very well Kikyo, just as long as it doesn't happen again"

"I promise" she said. Everyone behind her could see that she had crossed her fingers behind her back as Mr. Tawashiki turned around to face the board.

The halo again vanished and was replaced by the devil horns; how it SHOULD be.

_Didn't believe it for a second…_

-------------------------------------------

"So the bitch has a name?" Sango spat distastefully. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's Kikyo. Didn't you hear Mr. Tawashiki yelling at her?" 

Sango shook her head. "Do I EVER listen in school?" Kagome already knew the answer to that question.

"No… bu-" 

"Well then there you go I wasn't listening" she took a quick sip from a nearby water fountain and caught up to Kagome who was a few paces ahead of her. "So where is our next class?" 

Kagome scanned her schedule and read off the rest of the day. "Umm… English" she answered enthusiastically. "I hear the teacher is a complete bore" she sighed and went into the classroom. As soon as Sango heard 'bore' she knew she was in for one fun English class. She trudged in slowly and stole a seat in the back with Kagome. Kagome usually didn't like to be far away from the front of the room, she thought that it was harder to see and hear further away. But when she was in a boring class, she would sit in the back so she could daydream and the teacher wouldn't know whether or not she was fooling around or paying attention. Sango nudged Kagome's elbow with her hand and pointed to the front of the room.

"Look who's here" she said playfully. Kagome spotted 2 guys entering the classroom. It was the two guys they had seen at the mall, and when they were leaving their dorm room. Kagome almost forgot to breathe, but Sango smacked her on the arm to wake her up.

"Kagome, wake up… they're coming up here!" Sango whispered loudly to Kagome. Kagome jolted back to reality and stopped her drooling. Sango was right, the two had spotted Kagome and Sango sitting alone in the back, and had decided to join them. Kagome's heart pumped faster and faster as they drew nearer. _Omg_

Inuyasha took a seat on the other side of Kagome and dropped his books on the floor between them. He looked over at Kagome and noticed how tense she looked. He smiled sweetly and put a hand out. 

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha" he said in a tone that dripped kindness. Kagome glanced up right when he said that and stopped breathing.

Sango nudged her arm again and called out to her in a whisper. "Say something!" Kagome could feel her blood boiling inside and she felt like she would upchuck dinner from last night.

"uhh umm… I'm going to be sick…" Kagome ran down the steps and stumbled out into the hallway. She hurried to a bathroom and hurled everything she had eaten from the night before. 

----------------------------

_Back at the classroom_

"Umm… is she going to be all right?" A boy with black hair asked. He took a seat next to Sango and smiled charmingly. Sango almost melted into her seat, but refrained from doing so.

"Umm…. Yeah, I think she might have gotten sick from dinner last night. Maybe food poisoning" she said trying to cover up for her best friend. The boy with black hair reached a hand out just as Inuyasha had done and Kagome. 

"I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting yet, I'm Miroku" he said in a devious tone. "But you can just call me Sexy" he grinned and winked at her. Sango had the urge to slap him but decided not to. She shook his hand lightly and pulled away.

"I am Sango" she replied in a 'get away from me' voice. She turned toward Inuyasha and shook his hand. "The girl that you were trying to get acquainted with was Kagome" 

Inuyasha nodded and turned back toward the front of the room.

Almost 20 minutes had passed and Kagome still wasn't back from the bathroom. Sango started to get worried and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Sango?" Mr. Suki said loudly so she could hear him all the way in the back.

"May I please use the bathroom?"

The teacher shook his head. "I am sorry Miss Sango, but you should have used the bathroom before cla-" Sango interrupted him before he could finish.

"Please, I uhh… I feel sick. Yeah, I might have gotten food poisoning last night and I feel very sick" Sango held her stomach and moaned in pain. It was all an act, but of course Mr. Suki fell for it and let her go. Sango rushed to the bathroom and found Kagome in a stall sitting on the ground. 

"Sango, I think I have food poisoning" Kagome groaned again and held her stomach. "Remind me to never eat that Shrimp Alfredo ever again…" 

Sango laughed and helped her stand up straight. "Alright I will, but right now I think you should go back to the dorm, you are still feeling sick and I don't think you should resume classes" She led Kagome out of the stall and flushed the toilet behind her. 

"Sango, come with me. I don't want to be by myself all day, it's boring" Kagome pleaded. 

Sango rubbed her chin. "Well I don't know.."

"Please?" 

"Umm…."

"I let you sleep with me last night"

Kagome had her on that one. She had done something for her, so now she had to return the favor herself. "Okay, okay I'll stay. Just let me run back and get our books. I will tell Mr. Suki that we both have food poisoning and we have to leave." Kagome nodded and started trailing her out of the bathroom. Sango turned around and stopped Kagome.

"I just said that **I was going, not you. You are sick" she stated tartly pushing Kagome back into the bathroom. Kagome gave Sango a stern look and frowned.**

"NO, I want to go too. If I spend another minute in this disgusting bathroom I'll re-live my dinner for second time today" Kagome's face was pale and she looked pretty bad. It would do some good if she got a little fresh air out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's go"

--------------------------------

_Back at the classroom_

"Where have you ladies been?" Mr. Suki demanded. Everyone in the class had stopped and focused their attention on them since they had interrupted the class. Not that they minded.

Sango stepped ahead of Kagome. "I am sorry, but Kagome and I went out to dinner last night and it seems that we both have food poisoning. We have to leave now. If you don't mind we would like to take our books, and receive the homework for tonight"

Mr. Suki bit the inside of his cheek and started ruffling through a stack of papers on his desk. "Very well then, here you go" he handed Sango two papers- one for herself and one for Kagome. "Please take your books quickly so we may continue the lecture" Sango saluted him and dragged Kagome up the steps behind her. When Sango had reached the top, Kagome picked her books up but sat down in her seat.

"Kagome, we're leaving! Don't sit down" Sango yelled in an audible whisper.

"I know, but I feel really weak, let me sit for a second and I promise I will go quickly" Sango sighed deeply and waited patiently for Kagome to stand up. Inuyasha and Miroku watched them intently as they preformed their little charade. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was struggling, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and waited for him to say whatever he had to say.

"Do you need some help, you look a little distraught" he asked quietly. Kagome stared at him like he was crazy.

"I don't need your help, I am just fine thank you" she answered flatly and stood up. As she stood, she motioned for Sango to also get up.  Sango started walking down the steps but heard a thud from behind. She though that Kagome had dropped a book by accident and was going back to get it. But when she turned around Kagome was sprawled out of the steps unconscious. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground next to her and shaking her lightly.

"What happened?!" she demanded that Inuyasha tell her since he had seen it. He raised a brow and shrugged clueless.

"She just fainted"

----------------------------

ugh that was a weirdly written chapter…. I think I need a vacation! Well anyways, I am sorry for updating so lately. I decided to make this chapter a little longer to make it up to you all. Usually all of my chapters are about 2-3 thousand words, but this one I made a little bit longer… *checks word count* right now this chapter was 4,500 words *cheers* just be happy. No flames please. And PUHLEASE review, I beg of you!! I love being loved and I will love you all in return with a chapter!!

I am going to start recommendations now though…

**Recommendation:**

Title: Asylum Partners

Author: AyumiH

Summary: ON HOLD Two incurable cases in one asylum means trouble for the Docs! Kagome's suicidal..Inuyasha's got homicidal tendencies..and there's something fishy going on with healthcare these days..

**This story is very well written I think. Right now AyumiH is taking a break from writing this story because of some problems but she will be back soon. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read this really good fic!!

I LOVE SUMA LOVE!!!

Kiwii


	4. Two in a million

DISCLAIMER: *twitch* 

Grr… you know, I understand that some people can't help but voice their obnoxious opinions about the story no matter how criticizing they are. But… there's somewhere where I draw the line on constructive criticism and then it becomes rude comments that I just don't want to read or even see. I completely understand that sometimes it is just a few select people that are jealous and can't write shit so they decide to take out their anger on authors who can. And then there are others who enjoy reading good stories and saying nice polite things, and I respect that. But I don't respect those people who want to tell me that my story is shallow and not practical… but then again, what IS practical these days? If you are one of those people and you just can't refrain from flaming me, I don't mind as long as you keep the swearing to a minimum (unlike one time where I got the 'F' word yelled at me 15 times in one flame and then 5 in another…) and you really don't mean any harm, just a few strict comments on how to make the story better. Chances are, if they start rude I won't finish it and I will trash it. And other times, I just won't bother or read them unless they are from people who actually have class and know not to be self centered and grouchy. 

Well anyways, if you are a nice well mannered person who enjoys my story and wants me to continue and stop my rambling, then please excuse the little note above. I just want to make myself clear that I **WILL accept flames and other type of reviews like that, and I won't be mad unless they are kept under control. I want some constructive criticism so I can learn from my mistakes; I just don't want them sent to me with threats attached.**

-----------------------------

You should know what this all means by now; in other words I am being lazy ^^

----------------------------

**Title: For Richer or Poorer**

**Chapter 4**

**Two in a million**

"You realize that you looked like such a dead fish in front of everyone?"

"Don't remind me" Kagome swatted at her best friend and groaned irritated. "How did I get here anyways?" 

Sango sat on the end of the bed Indian style, and put her hands in her lap. "Do you really want to know?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, I asked that question so I didn't have to hear the answer… OF COURSE I DO! ...And if you tell me that I was abducted by aliens and beamed back to my bed, then-"

"No, no, no. That is not how it happened" she assured her smiling at her best friend's strange imagination. Yet, she was eerily thinking about saying that. "You see, when you fainted- which I have no clue why- I couldn't just drag you back to the dorm, so I asked Inuyasha to help me take yo-"

"YOU ASKED HIM?!"  Kagome's eyes grew wide with anger. "Oh god... I can _not be any more embarrassed than I am now" she muttered under her breathe._

Sango moved closer. "Don't sweat it, he happily agreed to help. But…"

Kagome raised a brow. "But what?"

 Sango tried to remember just how he had acted the second the two left the classroom with Kagome in tow. His attitude and facial expressions were completely put behind him like a mask, and he started getting cocky and smart. He ordered her around and didn't once ask if Kagome would be alright. It was as though the Inuyasha she knew in the classroom has disappeared; like it was all an act. The moment Kagome was laid onto her bed, he stormed out of the room and walked across the hall to his own dorm without a single word, she didn't even get the time to thank him for the effort. The only reason he decided to help was to get out of class probably; I mean who wouldn't want to get out of Mr. Suki's lectures?

"Inuyasha isn't exactly the sweetest person I have ever met" she said with a straight face. "He is actually a rude, arrogant, jerk that doesn't really care about anyone or anything else but his reputation as 'Mr. Nice Guy'"

Kagome didn't look a bit surprised at all by what she was just told. Sango told her the whole story of how he acted when bringing her back to the dorm and Kagome sat still quietly listening. "I should have known the minute I met him" Kagome said letting out a small laugh. "I mean, there is no possible way someone _that_ gorgeous, can't be a stuck up jerk. It's almost unheard of" she sighed and fell backwards onto her pillow like a sack of potatoes.

"Looks like you're feeling much better. I hope you didn't fake your sickness just so we could get out of class" Sango said waving a finger in the air in a motherly sort of way. Sango was always the one who did the right thing and always looked out for both of them. She was in a way Kagome's mother and was looking out for her every time she did something stupid or got into trouble. Kagome surveyed Sango's wrist and smiled lightly. She was still wearing the bracelet that she had given her when they first met a long time ago. Even after all of that jewelry shopping and going nuts in the stores, Sango didn't think of taking the bracelet off once. In fact, Kagome had never seen Sango without it on, it was like the clasp was crazy glued shut to never come off. 

"Oh Sango, you know I would never pull a stunt like that to get out of a class" she replied flatly. Sango laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course you wouldn't" she laughed. "You can only do it with my expertise and supervision or else it would fail miserably" 

Kagome nodded and had to give her friend that one. Every time Kagome attempted to ditch class or fake being sick her plans had gone terribly wrong and backfired on her. Well at least until Sango stepped in and patched her story together so it was believable of course. Kagome yawned and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes half way and asked Sango to leave so she could get some shut eye. Sango left the room quietly and roamed the kitchen. Little to her interest, it was still empty of food since neither of them had bothered to go shopping. 

Sango started rambling to herself while looking for her purse. "Well since she is sleeping, I can get the shopping done before she wakes back up" Quickly, Sango slung her purse over her shoulder, and grabbed a clipper magazine for coupons. The keys to her BMW jingled softly as she dashed out of the room and raced down the stairs toward the parking lot. The silver BMW was sitting patiently outside toward the end of the crowded parking lot, and still had a little bit of snow on the roof of it from when it last snowed.

((It just snowed over here and we have off today!! We're getting twice as much tomorrow!!))

Sango reversed out of the small space, and flew off toward the plaza where the Grocery store was located. From what she could tell, it was a Giant. Finding someone pull out to leave right up front, Sango seized the spot and smiled victoriously as other cars that wanted the spot drove on past her.

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

((Woot woot new line))

_Kagome's Room_

Kagome rolled over onto her side and yawned tiredly. She stretched her arms and legs but could unsuccessfully pry her eyes open. There was a knocking at the front door, and Kagome was practically glued to her soft warm bed, so she called for Sango. 

"Sango!!" she screamed again. Kagome's eyes snapped open furious that she had to leave the bed. There was another series of raps on the door, and Kagome called that she was on her way to the impatient stranger. She whipped open the door and nearly scared the stranger off with her warm welcoming.

"WHAT" 

It was the next door neighbor named… umm… wait, she never got his name.

"Who are you?" she asked in a better tone than before. The boy was clutching onto his books looking like he had just gotten out of classes for today, and was on his was back to the dorm. It was a wonder why he came here before his own home first.

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself before you ran off to the bathroom" He stuck out a hand. "I am Miroku, Houshi" Kagome shook his hand kindly and opened the door wider so she wasn't so squished between the door and the door frame.

"It's nice to meet you. Now, what brings you here?"  Kagome put on a small smile and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes. _Oh god I bet I look like hell_

"I wanted to come see if you were okay. You looked terrible in class and I got a little worried; so I decided to have a quick visit" He said with a charming smile that warmed Kagome's heart.

_Well at least SOMEONE around here isn't stuck up_

"Thanks, Miroku. I am feeling much better now though. At least you were kind enough to care about my well being unlike some other friend of yours" she said looking a little disappointed that Inuyasha had been so rude to Sango. Miroku sighed and knew exactly what she was talking about.   
  


Inuyasha wasn't exactly the nicest person that he had ever met either. When they were young they became close friends. At least until Inuyasha's parents died of course. But Kagome didn't need to know that anytime soon, if she wants to know Inuyasha will tell her. But until then he decided to stay away from that topic. Inuyasha only seemed to be kind and well mannered when he was in public or at school. His personality was like a light switch that could be flipped on or off whenever he wanted. He usually turned it off so to speak when he was with Miroku in the dorm, or other close friends. Even sometimes with people he didn't even know nor cared about. But when he was at school he had to keep his reputation as 'Mr. Nice Guy' and that was exactly what everyone thought of him since he always put everyone else ahead of himself. Miroku chuckled at the thought of him ever doing anything nice voluntarily, just for someone else and not for himself.

"Let me guess… Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded in response, and Miroku took that as a definite yes. "Sango told me how cruel he was toward her, and  ...well, it just ticked me off that someone could just change like that and be so arrogant" she explained a little frustrated. She looked as though she could poke Inuyasha's eyes out with needles at any given moment that he would be with her. 

Miroku crossed his arms. "Well Inuyasha can be like that sometimes. But really, there is a nice person in there somewhere. Even though I rarely see it, he can still have a good side to him; he just needs someone to kick him in the shins. Hard." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't understand how someone … someone like HIM could actually have real feelings" she opened the door for Miroku to come in and shut it behind him. Kagome took a seat on the couch and continued. "Someone who can switch their feelings on and off really has no heart, just a stone. I mean, if you could do that, then basically you're toying with people feelings"

Miroku had to give it to the girl. She hit the nail right on the head. Inuyasha did in fact trick girls and dump them for no reason, just the fact that he had the power to do it and watch the girl cry miserably. Miroku had tried to get Inuyasha to change his ways, he couldn't just do this to girls for the rest of his life. I mean, sure he had all the good looks and to die for body, but that still never gave him the right to do what he does best. Toy with other people's feelings that is.

"Just give him a chance" Miroku had an idea in just what to do. "He can really be a nice guy, and I think that you should try and get him to open up and be like he used to be before…"

Kagome turned her head for Miroku's attention. "… Before what?"

"Nothing" _shit I shouldn't have done that_

"No, you can tell me" 

Miroku slapped his forehead for his stupidity. "No, it's not my business" he shot at her a little harsher then he had intentioned. 

Kagome got the hint and dropped the subject. "Okay, well anyways… I don't think I would want to do it, I mean even if it was for his own good;  from what Sango described, he's a real jerk, and I just can't work with people like that"

"I know, but someone has to change him. And that someone is you" 

Kagome put on a confused face and got serious. "And why do you think that that person is in fact, me?" 

Miroku gulped wondering whether or not he should tell her. But then again, it was for Inuyasha's own good. "Well, when we were at the mall a few days ago, Inuyasha and I saw you and Sango in the food court. Inuyasha kept staring at you constantly like something about you intrigued him to no end. He was in some sort of trance, and believe me; when we had to leave  I had to smack him across the face just to get his attention"

Kagome giggled. "Maybe he was just looking at someone behind me. There were a lot of really pretty girls there, and it might have been some sort of misunderstanding"

Miroku shook his head no. "He was looking at you, I am almost positive. There was nobody sitting behind or near you from what I could see, so there is no other explanation of who he was looking at"

Kagome was having a hard time trying to believe any of this. "Well what are you expecting me to do?" she asked curiously.

Miroku grinned. Kagome caught onto his smile and backed away.

"No, no, no you don't want me t-"

"No, don't worry you don't have to do anything of that kind, I promise you" he laughed at the girls imagination. "You have to try to bring the old Inuyasha back. What I mean is- you should bug him to no end, and get to know him. You need to correct every little thing he does, don't take no as an answer and show him who's boss besides him for once. He needs a good slap in the face, so don't hesitate when opportunity strikes"

Kagome bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "This sounds like a lot of word you know… I don't have to actually like this jerk do I?"

_No, but you will soon…_ Miroku didn't want to fill her in or his extra motives and simply answered, "No"

"Well… "

"Please?"

"But… "

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Okay… but only if I can quit whenever I like. I can only take so much verbal abuse from a stuck up jerk like him" she explained, adding her own little rules to the agreement. Miroku nodded.

"Anything to get him to change"

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

Miroku had gone home immediately after their little conversation saying that he had to go make Ramen before Inuyasha got in a bad mood. Kagome happily let him leave and just went back to bed on the couch where she was sitting. She was awakened by someone raping on the door yet again. She trudged and opened the door to find Sango balancing like 10 bags in her arms. She quickly shoved a few into Kagome's arms and proceeded to the kitchen to unload the groceries.

Kagome dragged the bags into the kitchen and started pulling out various items. "You know" she started. "You could have told me that you were going grocery shopping, I would have come too"

Sango shoved a box of Captain Crunch into a cabinet and reached back into the bag. "You were sick, so I didn't bother"

Kagome slouched down into one of the chair that surrounded the large table. "So what, I feel a lot better now" she argued twisting open a new Ginger Ale and chugging a fourth of it down instantly. Sango finished putting the food away and sat down across her best friend.

"That is still beside the point, you were sick and that is that. End of conversation" 

Kagome smirked mentally. Sango really was a mom. She acted so much like one at times that it scared her. "Alright, alright, whatever" she replied plainly. "Do you mind if I make dinner tonight? It is the least I can do since you did all of the shopping by yourself" she offered nicely. Sango took a second to think about cooking dinner herself, or having the entire dorm building burn down to nothing but ashes. 

"Oh alright, but you be careful. We don't want any accidents now do we?"

There was that motherly thing again. "Yes, your majesty" Kagome answered sarcastically. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of instant mashed potatoes, and a can of green beans and peas. Sango walked out of the kitchen seeing to it that Kagome had it all under control. For now.

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

Sango popped her head into the kitchen and inhaled deeply. "Mmm… smells great! What is it?" she asked excitedly. Kagome set the dish of pork roast down onto the middle of the table as all the other dishes filled the room with their delicious wave of aroma. 

Kagome took the apron that clung around her waist off and laid it on the counter. "Pork Roast with peas, green beans, garlic and butter mashed potatoes, rolls, and a chocolate cake for dessert" 

Sango stared at the food in awe. It was all that she said, but the food was in massive amounts; definitely much more then Kagome and she could eat.

"Why so much food?" she questioned with a curious glance across the table that was set for 4. 

Kagome smiled. _I guess I forgot to mention who I invited for dinner_ "Umm, I invited Miroku and Inuyasha over for dinner tonight. You know, to thank Inuyasha for helping you take me back to the dorm and Miroku… well just for being so sweet and checking in on how I was doing" 

Sango didn't object, but just sat at her place mat quietly. "Sounds good" she said simply and took another whiff of the huge array of food.  Kagome reached over across the table and lit the candles with a lighter, then turning down the lights a little so the candlelight lit up the room with a fancy touch to it.

"Perfect" Kagome said happily, mentally praising her job she had done. Suddenly someone was knocking at the door, and Sango volunteered to answer the door for her since Kagome was still a little tied up.

Seconds later Miroku and Sango entered the kitchen alone. Kagome stared at Miroku strangely. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously.

Miroku cleared this throat and said, "He will be over very soon, he is still getting ready" he explained politely. Kagome shrugged and went back to the oven to take the rolls out of the oven. She piled the warm rolls into a basket and set it down on the table jut as another knock could be heard from the door. Sango and Miroku were too deeply engaged with conversation to notice, so Kagome took to the liberty of answering the door herself.

She opened the door slowly revealing a tall white haired Inuyasha, looking not too happy. "Hello, Inuyasha" she said sweetly closing the door behind him. Inuyasha managed a small "Mhm" and followed his nose to the kitchen. Kagome muttered a few curses behind him for the warm welcoming and trailed him to the kitchen. He took a seat on the other side of the table since Miroku had taken a seat next to Sango, leaving the only seat left for her next to Inuyasha.

_Oh great_

Kagome sat down in her seat next to Inuyasha and waited for her turn to receive the pork roast that was being passed around the table. Miroku rubbed his stomach in approval.

"This pork roast is delicious, Kagome. You are a very talented chef" he appraised her taking another bite of his meal. Kagome smiled and thanked him for the compliment. Inuyasha went on eating without saying a word. There was a heavy silence that was dragging on between everyone and the tension was beginning to thicken by the second.

"So…" Sango interrupted the silence to speak. "Inuyasha, what classes are you taking this year?"

Inuyasha took another bite of his meal and looked over toward Sango. He swallowed and took a swig of water before answering. He grumbled out his classes together in  one string of words that was barely audible. 

"Well since I have the same classes as Inuyasha, maybe I should reinterpret that for you" he spoke up and recited the classes and Sango and Kagome nearly choked when he finished.

"Whoa… we have the exact same classes. That is so weird" Kagome finished, she ate what was left on her plate, and stood to put it in the sink to be washed later. Sango picked up Miroku and Inuyasha's along with hers, and brought it over to the sink as well.

"Who wants dessert?"

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Inuyasha ate one bite of Kagome's cake, and couldn't help but actually say a mere "Very good". Kagome smiled, knowing she had pleased Inuyasha, even if it was in the smallest way possible. Kagome and Sango started washing the dishes, and Inuyasha and Miroku went into the family room to watch TV on the large plasma screen. Kagome could hear the sportscaster talking all the way in the kitchen; she knew exactly what they were so intoned into. Football. What else? 

"So Inuyasha" Miroku started. "What do you think of Kagome? She's a nice girl, isn't she" he said casually, trying not to hint what he was trying to get out of him. Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening as to her eyes were still riveted to the television screen.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he grounded out angrily.

"Answer my question"

Inuyasha was beginning to be annoyed by Miroku's stupid questioning. "She's alright, she can make a good cake" he said quickly so he could get back to his football game. "OH COME ON THAT WAS A FOUL!" he screamed.

Miroku was slightly pleased that he was able to get at least one little nice thing out of him. So he resumed. "You know… winter gala is coming up" Miroku tried hinting the best he could. Inuyasha grumbled.

"And your point is…?" 

"Why not ask Kagome, you haven't asked anyone else yet" he said truthfully. Truth was, he really hadn't yet, but there were so many girls that would die to go with him that was probably plotting on how they would kidnap him and make him their slave right that moment. Inuyasha laughed a non-serious laugh.

"You have got to be shitting me, I don't even know this girl and you're telling me to ask her out?!" 

Miroku 'eeped' back and let it go. "Just kidding... Just kidding…" 

---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---   ---

lalalalala…. *sings to Maroon 5 this love*

**Recommendation: **

Title: Dead Famous

Author: Rosefire1

Summary: AU. InuKag. The most wanted prize bachelor is up for grabs... but the one who gets him is the only one who doesn't want to keep him...

**This story is SOOOO GOOD!!! Enough said… READ IT

I will try to write more as soon as I can, I am sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I am so tired and I just want to get this thing put to the side so I can start on the next chapter of No More lil School Girl and then go back to bed.

…yeah


	5. Would you believe I forgot the title

DISCLAIMER: I don't think I have written a proper one in a while so… I do not own him *holds up Rumiko Takahashi plushie and points to it* SHE owns him… not me.

Yay I am back!!! If you were wondering what had happened to me exactly and why I wasn't here… too bad, I am too lazy to write it again. If you want to see or read why I was gone for so long you may read the authors note at the top of the most recent chapter of No more lil school girl. I think it is chapter 18…. Yes, chapter 18. So… with no further ado… the story

(I will respond to a few reviews at the bottom also… hey, im not THAT lazy)

--------

I think you get it

--------

Title: For Richer or Poorer

  
Chapter 5:  Would you believe I forgot the title…

"Kagome?"

Kagome who was sitting quietly on the sofa reading a book looked up at the voice. "What?"

"Do you know what time it is, Kagome?" the voice asked in a bit of a whisper. Kagome had the chills run through her spine and she forced a slight smile.

"Why no I don't, Miroku. Do you mind telling me what time it is?" she replied in an annoyed tone. This was probably the 20th time he had asked her in the last 15 minutes. He just wouldn't give up.

"It's 1:00. Do you know what you are suppose to do at 1:00?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I've only been reminded about a million times…"

Miroku sat down on the couch and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

Miroku shook his head. "Well not anymore…"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "You fun sucker" she hissed in an annoyed tone and pouted her lower lip.

"That hurts" he said sarcastically placing his hand on his heart. "Now… if I don't recall, you were supposed to invite Inuyasha out to the movies and dinner at 1:00" he grinned evilly and took a seat next to her. Kagome tried a fast one and reached out for the book in his hands. He jerked his hand back and made a tisking sound.

"I am stunned. I expected better from you, but here are pulling fast ones on me…" he looked like he would cry but quickly perked up and smiled. Kagome frowned.

  
"Well you stole it from me first you hypocrite!" she shot back angrily and reached out for the book again. This time Miroku didn't have enough time to react and sighed in defeat as Kagome laid back and started reading from where she had left off.

"Would you just PLEASE go now? You are wasting time just sitting here doing nothi-"

Kagome cut him off mid-word. "Matter-of-factly I am reading, reading is not doing nothing" she replied with a flat un-amused tone. 

Miroku looked deflated and tired of her laziness. "Would you just stop arguing with me? I thought that you wanted Inuyasha to change, and sitting here reading isn't helping along his bad attitude"

"Well I do b-"

"No buts, go. Now." 

"Oh come on…"

"Now."

"Just another minu-"

"**NOW**"

"Geesh, no need to get your undies in a bunch grandpa!" Kagome put her book down onto a nearby coffee table and dragged herself into her bedroom to change. Miroku had followed her in, and was soon limping out in pain.

"PERVERT"

  
Miroku rubbed his leg painfully. "I just wanted to make sure that you were actually getting ready" he explained lamely. Kagome rolled her eyes from within the other room and and laughed.

*

Inuyasha answered the dorm room door only seconds after a few raps were sounded on it and frowned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" he said with a small glare. Kagome ignored his rude greeting and small glare and walked in the room without being invited in. 

"Care to join me for a movie and dinner tonight?" she said it softly, but not so quiet that he couldn't hear it. Inuyasha was taken back a little mentally but regained his normal state immediately. It was something about her voice that sent shivers down his spine whenever he heard it.

"W-what?" he accidentally squeaked and kicked himself mentally like there wasn't anything stupider he could have said to her. 

Kagome laughed in her mind. _Is he really that stupid?_ "I said, would you like to join me for a movie and dinner?" this time it was said a little more forcefully.

Inuyasha stuttered. _What the hell should I say?! _ "Umm...w-well… uhh" he stuttered some more before Kagome got the wrong idea and pouted her lower lip.

"Oh okay… well I see then, I guess I will just be leaving" she lowered her gaze and started the water works as well as she could without it making seem fake. Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

_Oh god she's crying... What am I going to do?_ "NO! Don't leave, I'll go, yes! I will go" _Oh real smooth… THAT was NOT what you were supposed to do!_

Kagome quickly stopped fake crying and smiled. "Okay then, just get ready and I will wait for you" she said happily. _I can NOT believe I am doing this…_

Inuyasha muttered a few curses and dragged himself into his room to change. _I can NOT believe I am doing this…_

*

"Hey wench, what are we doing again?" Inuyasha sneered and buckled himself into Kagome's new BMV and cranked up the music. The song "Yeah" by Ludacris, Lil John, and Usher blared through the parking lot and started getting stares from strangers nearby. Kagome reached over and turned the radio off angrily.

"You  retard! Do you LIKE people thinking you're deaf?! And my name is NOT wench!" Kagome buckled herself in also, and started up the ignition. Inuyasha had ignored Kagome completely and was brainlessly staring out the car window. __

_  
What a jerk_

"What a bitch"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Inuyasha clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to look innocent. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Apparently so!" Kagome backed out of the parking space with steam pouring out of her ears. (hypothetically people)

"Oh, okay then" Inuyasha turned his attention back out the window and didn't say a word for the rest of the drive… except…

"Bitch"

"INUYASHA!"

"It slipped"

*

The BMW slowed to a stop in front of the AMC8 and the two teenagers piled out of the car. Kagome huffily approached the ticket booth and paid for BOTH of their tickets. When Kagome asked for Inuyasha to pay her back, he just pretended not to hear her and headed into the theatre. Kagome strolled into the large theatre and spotted Inuyasha who had already found the seat toward the front and decided to sit next to him.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome about to sit in the seat next to him he put his foot on the seat. "No"

Kagome looked puzzled. "No what?" she gave him a deadly glare.

"No, you are not sitting next to me, sit on the next seat over" he commanded. Kagome had the urge to pound him into the cement theatre floor but thought otherwise. If she was going to try and change Inuyasha, it wasn't going to be by fighting with him.

"Fine" she said flatly and sat down 2 seats over from him. The movie "You got served" started and the lights dimmed and went out.

About halfway through the movie Inuyasha started getting hungry and Kagome swore she could have hear his stomach.

"Bitch"

_Grr__…_ "WHAT"

"SHHH!!!!!" the crowd behind her started throwing popcorn around her and some got stuck in her hair.

"Sorry…. Now, what?" she said it quieter this time hoping not to anger the rest of the audience again.

"I'm hungry get me food" he ordered. Kagome glared at him.

  
"No" 

"Get me food wench, or I'm leaving" he stood up halfway proving that he was serious and Kagome panicked. 

"FINE!"  
  


"SHHHHH!!!!"

*

Kagome ran out of the theatre trying to avoid objects that being thrown at her from disturbing the movie. She had gum and popcorn all in her hair and on her clothes. Someone even threw a half full bottle of pepsi at her head. She rubbed the spot where she had gotten hit and winced. She waited in line for her turn and attempted to pick the gum out of her hair as best she could..  
  


"Can I help you?" the cashier merrily smiled and sought for Kagome's attention. She cleared her throat. "Ahem… **may I take your order?**"

Kagome jumped and apologized. "Oh, I am sorry I wasn't paying attention. Umm, I will have a large popcorn please" she asked politely and paid the cashier the money. The so-called cashier named "Rin" courtesy of her name tag handed Kagome the large popcorn and frowned.

"What happened in there?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know" she assured her and turned to leave.

"No, wait" Rin called back. "I think I know… is it Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around.

"H-how d-"

"I dated his older brother. I know a hanyou's girlfriend when I see one" she explained softly. She pulled her apron off and shot a glance at the manager. "I'm going on break!" she called and left the counter as the manager took over her job.

"Hanyou…?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me? Hanyou"  Rin repeated. She threw the hat she was wearing and tossed it over the counter and it landed on the floor with a thud. 

"No, I heard you just fine. You mean to tell me that Inuyasha is a Hanyou?!  ..oh god… I shouldn't be fake dating something so dangerous!" Kagome had a look of terror on her face as she thought of all of the times that Youkai and Hanyou had broken into their house and robbed them of the little or nothing that they had.

Rin noticed the state of panic in her tone and quirked a brow. "…Is there something wrong?"

Kagome gulped. "Why aren't you scared of Hanyou? …They're so dangerous…" Kagome was cut off.

"Don't be silly. The Hanyous that you are thinking of are those low life no good monsters that roam the city freely. Its mainly just one group of them together that terrorize everyone around the city. If my memory serves me correct, the leader of them all is a guy by the name of Naraku" Rin shook her hands in wild gestures as she went on explaining. "Not all Hanyou or Youkai are bad, really. Some are just born good but fall into the wrong group of friends and too become evil and nasty along with them. Inuyasha is one of those rare few who has been in complete isolation from all the gangs and bad youkai for practically his entire childhood" 

Kagome rubbed her right temple vigorously. "So you mean that Inuyasha isn't dangerous?"

Rin shook her head in response. "Well... I never said that..." she smiled a devious grin and quickly changed the subject. "Let me guess, the movie is half way in and just got to the good parts, but Inuyasha wants you to get him something to eat because he is the ignorant self centered jerk he usually is and is too lazy to go do it himself" Rin smiled already knowing that was exactly what had happened.

"H-how did you know?" Kagome's eyes widened in astonishment. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure Inuyasha hadn't come out to see what was taking her so long, but no sign of him was within sight. 

Rin too shot a quick look around and redirected her attention to Kagome. "Well you see, whenever I see a girl walk out of a movie theatre when its half way through, covered in various snacks and popcorn, its pretty obvious who she came to the movie with…"

"Inuyasha" Kagome butted in. "How many times has this happened?" she pulled a wad of gum out of her hair successfully without getting much of it stuck in there for good, and threw it over her shoulder.

Rin laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she warned her. "The number is beyond me"

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and did another quick look for Inuyasha. "Go on, tell me" she was about to launch into a fit of giggles like a little school girl hearing the latest gossip around school. Rin gave her a 'you don't want to know...' look, but Kagome nodded for her to spit it out.

"34 to be exact"

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped through the floor. "Okay…" 

"Yea I know, it's just a large number. He comes in here so often with a different girl. Yuka and I have been keeping tally of how many girls he's brought in here and have ended up just the same as you are now" Rin frowned. "I am so sorry you have to go through this just for his heart"

Kagome suddenly burst out laughing as hard as humanly possible. As soon as she caught her breathe she straightened up. "Do you actually think that I am really going out with him?" 

"I don't know, you tell me" Rin deadpanned. Kagome shot Rin a serious look. "Oh, you're not? Then why are you hanging out with him?"

"One word= Miroku"

"Oh"

"Oh is right"

"He thinks that you can change Inuyasha for the good… blah blah blah, I've heard this story quite a few times too"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is hopeless… if so many before me couldn't do it, then why do I even bother? He's just too much of a stubborn jerk" she walked away from Rin for a second and popped her head into the theatre. Inuyasha was still sitting in his seat, but he looked a little annoyed and very hungry. Kagome smiled and strolled back over to where Rin was now sitting on a bench.

"You know what? I'm tired. I think I am going to go home and take a long nap, okay?" Kagome pulled her jacket over her shoulders and slung the bag on her arm. 

Rin's mouth dropped. "You're leaving him here?! …whoa, no one has ever left Inuyasha before. It's just the other way around…" 

"Yeah I know, that's why I am leaving. He can walk home and buy his own damn food for all I care. The first thing Inuyasha needs to learn is how to take care of himself and stop being such a lazy ass" Kagome turned to leave but Rin grabbed her arm. Kagome spun around to face the girl. 

Rin winked and smiled excitedly. "Good luck"

With that, Rin let go and Kagome made her way out of the movie theatre to her car. She started up the engine and drove away without a single care in the world.

*

Sango lounged in the armchair against the wall and took a deep breathe. Silence, exactly how she liked it. A moment later she reached over to a nearby table and picked up the book Kagome was reading before she left with Inuyasha. 

"Gone with the wind…" she said aloud to no one in particular. "Whoa… this thing is pretty lengthy! Might as well start it now" she opened up the book to the first page and was only able to get half way through it when the front door opened, and then slammed shut. She looked up in a hurry to find a gleaming Kagome prance over to the couch and fall onto it lazily.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango had gone back to reading the page she was on and waited patiently for Kagome to answer.

"He's at the movies" she replied flatly and closed her eyes. "ugh… so tired…"

"Wait, I thought that you were supposed to be with him" she said pointing out the obvious. The book was pretty boring so she closed the cover and set it back down onto the table where she had first found it. 

Kagome stretched her arms above her head. "Yup" she simply responded. Kagome yawned again and stood up briskly. "I am tired, I think I am going to go take a nap now…" she left the room and plopped down onto her soft feathery bed. She hugged a feather pillow tightly and slowly drifted off to sleep. She couldn't be happier.

Well at least until Inuyasha showed up.

**

Tehe!! ..well anyways, If you haven't read my bio page then you wouldn't know why it has been taking me so long to update this story… Well first off, my mom just got her major surgery done a few days ago. Yes I know that I have already said "she got surgery done" but those were small surgeries to fix things until the actual big one. Which was a few days ago. She has been on the couch all day and I have been waiting on her hand and foot to her every need. It's very demanding and I have basically no personal life right now because I have to take care of her. I don't know how she makes it through the day without me when I am at school, but she does it.

Well if this is any inconvenience to you guys I am really sorry but after my mom, homework comes next and well I have been getting loads of it lately not to mention the projects are starting back up again soon, so that means these things will be tough to write until my mom gets better.

Xxoo bye now!! 


End file.
